1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing device having a gear module for reducing rotational speed, and more particularly to a hairdressing device having a gear module for reducing rotational speed in which a speed reducing gear module is connected between a rotary motor and a brush plate such that rotational speed of the brush plate can be adjusted according to gear ratio of the speed reducing gear module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, makeup is called actions of cleaning and/or beautifying human body by making a face up with applying rouge and/or powder and tidying makeup to decollate a user's face. Makeup makes a beautiful spot to stand out and modifies and/or disguises shortcomings and ugly spots, but becomes a main reason of bring out skin troubles. Thus, to prevent skin troubles, it is important to remove makeup as well as to makeup.
A general method of removing makeup is to stick water to skin after receiving a proper amount of water, and to scrub skin with hands. However, according to a face washing method of removing makeup by scrubbing skin with hands, makeup cannot be easily removed in the case of a special makeup. That is, it takes much time to completely remove cosmetics from skin by scrubbing kin with hand in the case of waterproofed cosmetics, a sunscreen agent, or a color makeup. Further, according to the method of removing makeup by scrubbing skin with hands, foreign substances attached to hair follicles of skin cannot be effectively removed. An auxiliary tool for removing makeup may be utilized to solve the above-described problem, and a brush is a representative auxiliary tool for removing makeup.
An example of the technology of a cosmetic brush is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 20-2011-0004072 (published on Apr. 27, 2011 and entitled Face Washing Brush).
The face washing brush according to the related art includes a knob a surface of which is cut and having at least one groove, and hair fixed to one end of the knob, and the knob is formed of a glossy metal material such as aluminum or nickel. Because the brush has an appealing external appearance without decoration of jewelry, purchase demands and usage demands of a user may be stimulated, and because the brush does not have a jewelry decoration, manufacturing costs can be inexpensive. The cosmetic brush according to the related art may have a good in-use feeling and nano-hair may be used, so that bodily wastes in hair follicles can be clearly removed because natural fiber such as wool is used.
However, the face washing brush according to the related art is formed of natural fiber so that skin troubles can be prevented, but because cosmetics applied to skin should be removed by directly gripping a brush and applying a force, it is inconvenient to use the face washing brush. Furthermore, according to the face washing brush according to the related art, it is difficult to massage skin coated with cosmetics while cosmetics are removed.